Of Meggie and James
by The Haze of Nightmares
Summary: His eyes, his hair, his everything... it was all James. And she wanted him. James Potter and Meggie Wood's love story.
1. Of Prologues and Introductions

Hi. My name is Meggie Wood.

And I'm in love with my best friend.

I don't know when it happened. We were just friends… and then he was all I could ever think about. His messy hair. His warm brown eyes. His… his everything.

And this is the story of me and him. Him and me. This is the story of Meggie and James.

-Line Break-

Prologue

I believe that the first time I met him, I was around the age of 8. There was an annual victory day party, on May 2nd. This year, my 3 brothers and I were invited. Since the battle, we got that week of school off. Sean, Connor, Ryan, my mom, my dad, and me went to the Burrow. I mean, a nicer version of the original version of the Burrow.

We walked through the door, and a medium sized ginger woman ran up to my mother.

"Katie, Oliver! It's great to see you. And these must be your kids, right?"

"Yeah," My mom said, "Sean, Connor, Ryan, and Meggie. And it's great to see you too Ginny."

I was hiding behind my dad's leg. An auburn haired boy came running up behind Ginny.

"Mummy, where's the girl."

"She's right there Jamie. Meggie, this is my son James. He's your age. Why don't you two go play with Roxy and Freddie."

I peaked my head out of my dad's legs. I had long, curly black hair, and dark eyes. James was looking at me. Staring even. Then he ran away. I was a very shy child, and I don't know why, but I ran after him.


	2. Of First Year and Beginnings

First Year- 2015

The Hogwarts Express

I was sitting in an empty car on the Hogwarts Express. I didn't seem to have any people that wanted to sit with me, and honestly, I didn't really care. I was really tired. When I get anxious, I can't sleep, and so the last night I had gotten around 3 hours of sleep. I was curled on the seats, trying to fall asleep. I was so close… and then…

BANG

Three kids came into the car. I recognized them. Roxanne Weasley, Fred Weasley and James Potter.

"Hi. I'm Roxy. This is Freddie, my idiot twin. And this is our cousin James. We're first years. We're all going to be Gryffindors, and we're going to prank everyone in the castle. What's your name? Will you join us?"

"Roxy! That's Connor's sister!" That was Freddie. And yeah my brother was a friend of Teddy, their eldest cousin.

"Enna Maeghan?"

"It's Meggie. Thanks. Now I'm going to sleep. So shut up."

"Oh. I like her. She's got an attitude." James said. He had dark auburn hair and brown eyes. I pushed the dark hair out of my face. Roxy had long blonde hair, exotic purple eyes, and caramel skin. Freddie had an afro.

They all sat down and wouldn't shut up.

Conclusion: These people are loud.

-Line Break-

The Sorting Ceremony 2015

I was in the back of the amazingly long line of first year students. Headmistress McGonagall was giving the beginning of the year speech to everyone, introducing us to the school.

"Now, to the most important part of the night. The sorting ceremony. Let's start." She looked down at the parchment in her hand.

"Hannah Atlas."

_Slytherin!_

"Julia Burlington."

_Hufflepuff!_

I kinda zoned out. I was freaking out. I saw my brothers waving at me. I glared at them.

"James Potter."

_Gryffindor!_

The Great Hall erupted at the name of the Harry Potter's eldest son getting put in the house that his father returned to greatness.

"Fred Weasley."

_Gryffindor!_

"Roxanne Weasley."

_Gryffindor!_

"Enna Wood."

_Ah, aren't you brilliant. At first glance… a Ravenclaw. But now that I'm seeing more clearly. Brave… very brave. But that mind… and that ambition. You are so difficult. Bravery, courage. You will do well everywhere, but you can be smart in Gryffindor, but not brave in Ravenclaw, for there it is viewed as stupidity. Remember how smart you are. You are brilliant. _

_GRYFFINDOR!_

My brothers started cheering and screaming at that. James, Freddie, and Roxy were all cheering too.

"Meggie, come sit with us. We're going to have so much fun! I mean…" She went on and on and on.

I looked around. There were 8 girls and 6 boys in our year in Gryffindor. Me, Roxy, Harper Chase, Olivia Scott, Annabelle Camp, Laurel Carpenter, Eliana Roberts, and Gabriella Viale. The boys were James, Freddie, Killian Connors, Jack Laney, and William Chase, Harper's brother. Most of them seemed nice enough, though Olivia and Annabelle were already laughing and excluding the other girls.

"Hi, I'm Gabby, and my friends are Eliana and Laurel. I'm a muggle born. I met Eliana and Laurel on the express."

"We were childhood friends." Said the blonde one with shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Laurel, I reminded myself. The girl to her right of her had long brown hair and brown eyes. Gabby herself had blue eyes and long brown hair that got lighter naturally at the bottom.

"Did you know that those candles never go out?"

"Of course you knew that Eliana. I can't believe you're not a Ravenclaw. You already know everything."

"I was a hat stall between the two. I bet he could feel my quidditch skills through that hat."

"Sure," Laurel rolled her eyes.

"You're good?" James asked her. "I play chaser. This year's captain's a chaser and I know I won't make it this year, but next year I'm trying out."

"I play beater." Eliana said.

" I like to play seeker and my brothers really want me to try out because they think I could make it. I've beaten Christian Pike to a snitch before." I said. Christian Pike was the seeker for Puddlemere United, the team my dad coached for. I had met him, and yes I had actually beaten him.

James's eyes bugged out.

"Really! You must be amazing!"

"I'm okay."

Conclusion: Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be that bad after all.

-Line Breaker-

Dormitories, Girls, and Gossip

We were then sent to the dormitories. The prefect, Yelena was her name, led us to our dormitories. We were on the top floor, with 8 beds. My stuff was closest to the windows, tucked in a warm corner. I was sitting crossed legged on my bed. Roxanne was sitting across from me. She had her long blond hair braided down her back. We were looking at the other girls. Eliana, Laurel, and Gabby were sitting on Eliana's bed, which was right next to mine. She was pretty, with long brown hair and natural highlights. Laurel had white blond pigtails and blue eyes. Gabby was just gorgeous. It wasn't fair. I wanted her hair, not my plain black hair and eyes. Harper, Annabelle, and Olivia were sitting on Annabelle's bed, which was across the dormitory from mine. Annabelle had curly blond hair and brown eyes. Olivia had olive skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair, she was pretty enough. Harper, like her twin brother had dark red hair and brown eyes. This was all too overwhelming for me. Too many new people, and new faces.

"Okay everyone, here's the deal," Annabelle said from the middle of the room. "I'm Belle, and my friends are Livy and Harper. We're going to lay down the rules. If you're not friends with me, don't talk to me. I don't want to talk to you. If you date my boyfriend, be prepared to be killed. I think that's about it. Okay?"

Eliana stood up. "So I'm Eliana, and these are Laurel, Gabby, Roxy, and Meggie. And we're going to be friends. So if you decide that you don't want to be friends with us, that's okay but I personally won't deal with that. Okay?"

She was braver than I'd ever be.

"Did you see that James?" Belle began. She was twisting and flipping her hair. It was terrible.

"Oh yeah. I did. I mean he is one of my friends. One of my best friends." I said him.

"I wasn't talking to you Meggie," She sneered. "I'm sure that he'd never go for a girl like you. I'm going to date him and I'm going to make sure that you don't.

Conclusion: Girls are scary.

-Line Break-

First Classes: Maybe I'm smart after all

Our first class the next morning was defense against the dark arts with Gryffindor and Slytherins, maybe on purpose, maybe not. I was laughing with Roxy, Freddie and James. The boys had had a 'bonding session' the night before. I didn't know what that actually meant but honestly, it sounded hilarious and fun and we defiantly hadn't had.

"Class, please find your seats."

The defense against the dark arts professor's name was Professor Scott. He was young, maybe 22 years in all, and stunningly handsome. He had dark hair and oddly familiar green eyes.

I was sitting next to James. He leaned across the desk.

"My dad likes him. He appointed him." He whispered to me.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I know right."

"Okay class," Professor Scott said. "This year, we will be studying basic defense against the dark arts. It will be easy for the people who care, so all do your best. Now today I will be doing individual assessments. I'm starting with… Hannah Atlas."

A girl with bright red hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles stood up and followed him into his office.

He took everyone, and because my last name was Wood, I went last.

"Enna Maeghan Wood."

"Meggie," I squealed.

"Okay, Meggie."

His office was a clutter of messily stacked books and papers already assigned, or maybe they were from last year. I didn't know, neither did I care.

"Okay, so Meggie. Please say the most advanced spell you know."

"Can I look at a list?"

"Uh, sure?"

He gave me a list and I flipped to the end. The patronus spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" And because I was Meggie Wood, it worked. A silver wolf.

"Uh, whoa. Okay…I'm greatly impressed are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"Are you sure you're not related to Livy?"

He slowly nodded his head. "I like you're spunk Meggie."

"Thanks."

Conclusion: I might be brilliant. Maybe.

-Line Break-

Quidditch Tryouts. I blow my brothers out of the water.

My brothers, Sean, Connor, and Ryan all played quidditch for the Gryffindor team. Sean was a beater, Connor was a chaser, and Ryan was the keeper. They were my big brothers and my dad was a coach of a professional team. Sadly, I was born the only quidditch lover, not obsesser into the Woods, a quidditch power family obsessed with quidditch. This is stinks because I may or may not be the most talented on in the family.

I play seeker. I'm really quick and have amazing reflexes. It feels awesome to be in the air, the wind, the snow, the sleet, and the rain. I loved it, and that's why I tried out. It wasn't exactly against the rules for first years to try out, but it was unlikely for us to make the team. But because I wanted to, technically I could.

"Okay! Hello all you idiotically hopefully students! I'm Chase Jackson and I'm the captain and one of the chasers on the house team. We are winning this year! We have 3 openings, 2 chasers and a seeker. I'm asking Jake, Ryan, Connor, and Sean to test out the chasers, I have the seekers."

There were 10 others trying out, but it was quickly narrowed down to 3. Emily Logan, a 7th year girl who was good, then there was Robert Henry a 5th year boy with an attitude and yours truly.

"Okay. I'm sending out the snitch. First one back with it wins."

It was really as simple as that, wasn't it?

I kicked off and started circling the pitch. I focused on the movement of the snitch, because that's how I always found it. I went higher and higher, and then suddenly I saw it right below me. Pulling into a dive, I plummeted; well, controlled plummeted down to the ground. I was still around 50 feet in the air when I pulled up with the snitch safely in my hand.

"Congratulations! What's your name and year? You wouldn't give it to me before."

"Meggie Wood, first year."

"You're their younger sister?"

I nodded.

"That makes perfect sense. You're a brilliant quidditch player though, welcome to the team."

My brothers landed and saw me talking to Chase.

"You in Meg?" Sean asked.

I nodded.

All three of them cheered.

"I knew you could do it Meggie!"

Conclusion: Woods need to suck more at quidditch.

-Line Break-

My 12th Birthday, A.K.A known as the creepiest day of the year (or my life!)

On October 31st, I walked down the stairs, dreading the moment I saw my brothers in the great hall for breakfast. They knew it was my birthday. I had pretty much avoided the topic when everyone had asked. James had had his birthday last month, and his cousins Teddy, Victorie, Lucy, Roxy, and Freddie had made a big fuss, and James laughed and grabbed my hand and made me actually have fun.

I don't like fun.

And I hated my birthday. I knew for a fact that today was the first party day of the year, and that 5th,6th, and 7th, years were going to be drunk all night long. They try to make it out like Hogwarts had no parties; it's just that no parents were told about them.

"Meggie!" That would be James.

I turned around and Roxy ambushed me in a hug.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us that today was your birthday!"

I groaned.

"I hate my birthday. It reminds me that I'm too young to be cool and too old to be ignorant."

"Jeez, Meggie. Stop being so metaphorical. You might be actually 12, but in reality your 80." James laughed.

The rest of the day I was bombarded with my brothers, presents, and a letter from my parents. I was getting my present when I got back home.

Hogwarts was perceived as a school where teens learned magic and were insanely well behaved, but in actuality they were still teenagers. The students liked to drink, and have sex and all that stuff. And Halloween was the day that people drank the most.

And as a first year, who by accident heard her brothers' plans to get drunk over the holidays, I personally was terrified.

I decided that I was going to hide in my room and sleep the night through, because I was sure that there was going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room. There was after every quidditch game anyway.

So there I was, lying on my bed innocently reading my book, when two figures, kissing burst through the door.

"Sean, are you sure this is my floor?"

"Positive." It was my brother. Ew, gross.

I coughed. They both looked at me.

"Meggie?" My brother said, appalled. Personally, I was just glad that I was alone in my room.

"Hi."

"Oh my god, is that your sister?"

Yelena, the prefect and my brother's girlfriend ran out of the room.

"Yelena!" My brother followed.

Conclusion: What's wrong with my brother. Ewwwwwwww.

-Line Break-

New Years at the Weasley's

Roxy invited me to her family's New Years celebration. I was scared. My parents were going to family friends, and Sean was going to his girlfriends, and Connor, Ryan, and I were all going to the Weasley's. Ryan was best friends with Lucy, and Connor was friends with Teddy and Victorie.

We flooed to the Burrow, and as soon as we got there, Roxy, Freddie, and James dragged me out and started introducing me to their cousins. There was Teddy, Victorie, and Lucy, who I all knew. Then there was Dom, who was only a year older than us but went to Beauxbatons. Finally, there were Al, James's brother, Lily, James's sister, Rose, Molly, and Louis. Lorcan and Lysander were there too, they were Luna Lovegoods' sons.

"Meggie," James said. "Meet my mom and dad, Mom and Dad this is Meggie Wood."

The Harry Potter was staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"And I'm Ginny."

"Hi." I whispered. I was terrified.

I met all the Aunts and Uncles too. And then the grandparents came in.

"Oh, now who is this young lady?" Molly Weasley the first said as she walked into the room. I jumped in surprise.

"I'm Meggie, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, James's friend. Are we taking bets? On Freddie or James? I'm betting James. For sure." She got really close. "Dark hair, dark eyes, smart, quidditch…" I had no idea how she knew that all. "James. 10 galleons on James. Has anyone bet on Fred?"

Bill and Percy raised their hands.

"Good," Molly said, "I'll gain some money from this one."

Conclusion: Molly Weasley is very scary and/or psychic. (I have no idea what she was talking about)

-Line Break-

QUIDDICTH

It was the infamous Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. Chase was preparing us in the locker room. I was sitting between my brothers. I loved them, I really did, but quidditch, to me, isn't the world like it is to them. They seem to have no other life besides that sport. It's actually really sad. And you could tell. They were so good, that you could tell they did nothing else.

"Okay, so chasers, I'll be calling plays, make sure to listen, and don't be afraid to be physical. Even though Slytherin is going to be physical, we need more. That's where the beaters come in. I need you to bring you're a game today. Sean, chasers, and Jake, direct towards the seeker. Ryan, block the goals and Meggie get the snitch. It's as simple as that."

We were then ushered onto the field, and we soon kicked off.

River Jordan was the commentator.

"And Connor Wood starts with the quaffle! The Woods' are really bringing it this year; all four of them are on the team. He shoots, he scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin seeker, and big 7th year brute was circling me. His name was Harrison Ford, and he was making me increasingly nervous. I was looking a little harder than usually because he was giving me the feeling of impending doom, and a little bit because I had homework that I had to do.

Right then I saw a flash of gold across the pitch. Quickly, I zipped over, making sure to take the long and complicated way to get Ford lost.

The snitch took a dive, and so did I. It was gaining speed, and I knew that it was going to dive down and then quickly switch directions. I pulled back and let Ford take the dive, just as I expected. He wasn't able to catch the snitch; in fact he hit his head and blacked out. The snitch had in fact pulled up and was racing across the pitch. I was easily able to catch it after that.

I was bombarded by my teammates and then my friends, and I proceeded to happily complete all of my homework.

Conclusion: Homework versus Quidditch, I think I'll go with homework.

-Line Break-

Friends, Yes I have them.

It was finally getting warm outside. It seemed like that would never, ever happen at Hogwarts. So, on this very joyous occasion, James, Roxy, Freddie and I not only went outside, but also made flowers come out of everyone's dinner in the great hall. That's why we were all sitting the Headmistress's office, waiting for our parents to come in. Again. It was the 4th time since Christmas, when she decided that we were bad enough to start visiting her.

The first people to arrive this time were Angelina and George. Angelina walked in first, glaring at her twins, followed by George who was kind of beaming. Angelina had long brown hair, and she looked more like her children then her husbands did.

Then came Harry and Ginny. Ginny had her beautiful hair half back, and she looked totally furiously at her eldest son.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE," She was interrupted by my parents walking through the door.

My mom had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and my dad had light brown hair and brown eyes. I didn't really look at them. My dad looked intrigued to hear what it was this time, and my mom liked pissed off.

"Okay, now everyone sit down. This is what, the fourth meeting? Ginny, Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Harry, George, please sit. And Ginny, please keep the screaming down this time. They were complaining last time."

Ginny glared at her son.

"This time they made flowers erupt from their fellow students dinners."

George started laughing, and Harry and my dad hid their smiles.

"They are going to be given 3 weeks detention. That's all that's going for this offense, but another one this year, and suspension might be on the line."

After that I kind of zoned out. I mean, that's all I really cared about, the punishment. My parents left after that, a hug from my dad and a kiss from my mom, and I was sent back to my room.

"What happened?" Eliana said as I walked into the dorm. "Are you suspended?"

"No, 3 weeks detention. Thanks for the idea though."

"You're welcome." Laurel and Gabby came down sit down right next to Eliana on her bed.

"Me, Laurel, and Gabby were laughing so hard when that happened. Then Gabby started chocking and that Slytherin boy, you know, Orion, came up behind her and slapped her on the back, which made me and Laurel laugh even more. It was hilarious."

Roxy and Harper sat down on my bed. I didn't really like Belle and Livy, but Harper wasn't half bad.

"I know!" Harper exclaimed. "It was hilarious, especially the look on Gabby's face. Priceless!"

Then Belle and Livy came into the dorm room.

"Harper, what are you doing? Come over here."

Harper turned and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

We continued laughing and talking, and having fun.

Conclusion: It's fun to have friends. I'm enjoying it.

-Line Breaker-

The Hogwarts Express

My first year at Hogwarts was a success. I had a beautiful report card full of O's and I had awesome roommates in Eliana, Laurel, and Gabby, awesome best friends in Roxy, and awesome pets in James and Freddie.

I was thoroughly happy.

I was in a compartment with Roxy, James, Freddie, Eliana, Gabby, Laurel, Chase, and Laurel's Slytherin friend, Hannah Atlas.

"Yeah, the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons and its really dark and dreary, and wait, Sophie, Isabelle, come in! Hey guys these are Sophie and Isabelle my friends. They're in Ravenclaw. Guys, these are Eliana, Laurel, Gabby, James, Will, Jack, Freddie, Roxy, and Meggie."

We all waved.

"I'm so excited that I'm going on vacation. My older brother's a year older than us, you know him right? Josh? And then I have two sisters Becca and Rachel. We're going to visit our family in Germany. We're all…" Eliana was going on about her vacation. She talks a lot, actually. So do Laurel and Gabby. And Roxy. And together, we laughed a lot.

I was going to miss them all.

Too soon the express pulled into the station. I jumped off the train and into my dad's arms. After I did that though, I said goodbye to my friends, and went back home for the summer, and I was so happy that the next year, I was going to see all of my friends to me.

Conclusion to First Year: I have friends and good grades, but I'm still a little kid.


	3. Of Second Year and Friends

Second Year 2016

The Hogwarts Express

"MEGGIE!" Roxy called from across the platform. I turned hugged her and Freddie.

"Hope you still have one for me Meggie," James said.

"Of course James!" I hugged him too.

I hadn't seen any of them over the summer, though there was a Slytherin girl named Arria who lived around 5 miles from the mansion that I called home. We hung out a lot. I know what you're thinking. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Really? Well, one of the things that Harry Potter wanted was for houses to be unified. It was going over… relatively well. There was the occasionally incident, especially between the boys. There was this one girl in our year named Isla and she wouldn't be nice to me if I paid her. But Arria was really nice.

"Hey guys, this is Arria. She's in Slytherin." Arria smiled at them.

"Hi."

"Hi," My friends replied.

We all got onto the train and found an empty compartment. Soon enough, it was filled with my friends that I hadn't seen over the summer. There was Eliana, Laurel, Gabby, Will, Jack, Hannah the Slytherin, and Sophie and Isabelle the Ravenclaws.

Eliana had her legs sprawled out on Will and Jack's lap. Of all the girls, she was smart and she was social. Gabby was the prettiest, and Jack was drooling over her. So was Orion, a boy with dark hair and pretty blue eyes. He had slipped into the compartment with his friends, Perseus and Jason. Perseus, or Percy had blond hair and green eyes, and Jason was his twin, but he had longer, crazier dark hair, and warm brown eyes.

Jason was staring at me. Those eyes…

I was leaning on James. It was loud and confusing, and awesome. Roxy was telling me about her summer and how this guy at her local playground was flirting with her and she was flirting back, and then this muggle born came, he's a year older than us, named Jackson, not Jack, she pointed out, and they dated and kissed and then they broke up and… I loved Roxy, but she talked and talked and talked and talked.

"Hey Meggie," She whispered in my ear, "That Slytherin boy Jason is staring at you."

"Yeah I see that."

"You're staring back."

"I know."

"Okay…"

Conclusion: Why must boys be so complicated?

-Line Break-

Common Room?

My friends and I were staring at the new 2nd year common room. It was supposed to be a 'safe environment' where students in each year in all houses could hang out, and teachers weren't allowed. We were allowed in other years' common rooms. I was mildly scared about what was going to happen in the later years.

"Okay," James said, "We're going in."

Our common room was on the 9th floor of the castle. We walked in and stopped in the doorway.

The room itself was big and airy, but it was still warm. It was colored purple, and there were so many window seats. I loved window seats. There were a bunch of people already in the room, including our new friends from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Eliana, Laurel, Gabby, Jack and Will were already there too. Orion, Percy, and Jason look towards us.

"Meggie! Come over!" Arria called. She had long white blonde hair and brown eyes. Jason was still staring at me.

"Hey guys." There were lots of people in this group now, and honestly it was kind of scary for me. "I'm going to explore. You guys hang out. I'll be right back."

I walked away, and James followed me.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that there must be a secret place or room or something… I see it. There. That painting," I said pointing to an alcove. We walked over there. I touched a portrait of two knights fencing, and a door flipped open.

It was a small green room with a window seat and small couch. I smiled.

"God Meggie, how'd you find this?"

"It'll be our room. Just the two of us. Don't tell anyone." I grabbed both of his hands, and he looked at them and then at my face. "Promise?"

He smiled, "I promise."

It was the goal of my week to make it look nice. I brought lots of pillows and blankets and posters and my library. James walked into it the secret room a week later and stood, shocked, in the doorway.

"Meggie, this is amazing! Are you sure that we aren't going to tell anyone?"

"I'm positive. This is for us."

James laughed and smiled at me. We jumped onto the couch and laughed. It was so fun, and so amazing to be alone. I wasn't as shy as I had been the year before, but that isn't to say that I wasn't still shy.

I was just happy that James and I had something special to share, and I didn't know exactly why.

Conclusion: Peace and quiet is REALLY nice.

-Line Break-

James joins the team

So, Chase had left his winning team behind, after graduating Hogwarts last year. He and Jake Gillian, another chaser and Sean's fellow beater, left three gaping holes in our lineup, which my brother Sean, who was now captain, had been complaining about the fact that he needed two, new, talented chasers and one vicious beater all summer.

When James said that he was interested in trying out, I was really happy.

"James, I'm sure you're amazing! You HAVE to try out."

James smiled.

"Yeah. I'm really excited. I was practicing all summer with my mom and she said that I had gotten really good, better than she was when she was my age."

So, on the day of tryouts, I was really excited to stand by my brothers and wait for the people to try out.

"Hello hopeful students. 3 people will make it. And the rest of you won't. Good luck."

I was in charge of the beaters. Freddie was trying out this year, and I knew he was better with Roxy, but Sean's still here, and they actually played really well together. I was betting on Freddie.

For the chasers, James, Eliana and Gabby were trying out. You know, plus all the other people from other years. James, of course, was amazing. His mom wasn't lying. Last year, Eliana had said that she played beater, but apparently she now like chaser better, and she was pretty good. Her, James, and Gabby played pretty well, and then her, Connor, and James played amazingly. I could see her playing with them.

It was an annoyingly long tryout, but at the end, my brothers and I stood next to each other, I was being hugged by Ryan and Connor, and Sean talked to the people trying out.

"Okay, so you all did great, But, as any great leader," Great. He was already letting it go to his head. "I have to make though decisions. The chasers are Anya and James, and the beater is Rafael."

I honestly surprised that Freddie didn't make it, but Rafael was a seventh year, and he actually was really good. Freddie could always make it next year, and Rafael couldn't so I guess it made sense. Anya was also a 7th year, so next year Eliana or Gabby could make it. I was excited though, because now I got to hang out with James every practice, which was cool. I wasn't the only second year, which was also good.

Conclusion: James is pretty awesome at quidditch

-Line Break-

Why is talking so hard when you care so much?

Jason was looking at me. Again. It was a daily occurrence now. I'd look back at him, and he'd stare me right in the eye. I'd stare back, not breaking the gaze. I knew I was young, but I was developing a crush on this guy. He was the brooding, sulking, Slytherin guy in the corner, but he was also the brooding, sulking, Slytherin guy that was always looking at me.

"Okay class, so for making this potion today, I'm going to pair you up. Eliana and James, Roxy and Orion, Gabby and Percy, Laurel and Arria, Jason and Meggie…" Professor Calder called out.

After I heard my name I kinda zoned out. I picked up my books and leather bag and move to the seat next to him. Everyone else was talking, and my heart was beating crazy fast. I was so nervous, and I had no idea why. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I turned away.

"So…" I started.

"Hi."

"That's all? We've never talked. You're just starting with hi? No, I'm Jason and I've been burning holes in your head for the past 2 months since the term started?"

"Hi Meggie, I like your eyes. And you never back down. I like that too."

"Okay class, begin making you potions."

"So, Jason, your friend's obsessed with Gabby."

"I know it's terrible. I can't say anything not about Gabby without him taking whatever I said, and changing one word so it sounds like I'm talking about Gabby. I'm not."

That was about all the talking we had for the rest of the class, which was about two hours. It was terribly awkward and it was even more awkward when Roxy looked towards us, and burst into laughter.

The only plus to the whole experience was the fact that Jason was mildly brilliant and we made a kick ass potion and the professor was very impressed.

"My two best students working together! You two should do very well together. I mean, look at this potion. It's amazing quality. It's perfect; I would sell this right now. You two both have bright futures in potion making." She beamed as walked away.

I looked at Jason. "That was a little creepy."

"Why? I mean, I guess."

"You don't have to agree with everything I say you know. I'm defiantly not perfect."

"Okay. I'll be myself? Tell you my opinion?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Thank you."

Conclusion: Jason is in his awkward phase.

-Line Break-

Roxy's first official boyfriend

"MEGGIE!" That would be the roaring voice of my best friend Roxy Weasley. She came storming into our dorm. Eliana and Gabby were the only ones besides me in the room. They looked up and burst out laughing. They did that a lot.

"What?"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAT?"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Who is it?"

"Dex Hather. You know, the third year with the blond hair and blue eyes that looks like the Jason in that muggle book… what's it called."

"Jason Grace from Percy Jackson? Oh. Now I know Dex." 

"Well, we were hanging out in his common room, and he asked me to be his boyfriend. I said yes! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"That's amazing Roxy."

She then proceeded to grab at dress of her door, do an aerial, and run into the bathroom.

"Meggie, this is your one to fix. I took the dog one, and Gabby had the new broom." Eliana called from where she was painting Gabby's nails, except she was shit at it and Gabby kept yelling at her.

I glared at her, because it was true. When Roxy got really into to something new, it took one about a week for her to run down the new thing, and before that she abused it. The dog, a puppy named Gwen, was a gift from her mom for starting her second year. For a week, she wouldn't let that thing out of her sight. Eliana had been on that one, making sure that she didn't suffocate it or something. In the end Gwen was given to Fred as a gift, who immediately renamed her to Sabrina. He thought it was sexy. Gabby's was easier, much. I had a feeling that mine was going to be the hardest.

In 3 days, Roxy and Dex had become inseparable. It was kind of disgusting. They never looked away from each other. They sat hand and hand at the Gryffindor table ever morning and never looked away from the eyes of the other one.

"Okay, okay," Fred began. I was sitting with him and James because Roxy and her boyfriend were making us sick, "This is absolutely disgusting. Gross. Just... ew. I can't even be around her anymore without seeing the Dex, and it's pissing me off."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly across the hall, Roxy stood up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KISS ME YOU JERK! WE'RE OVER. DONE. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Conclusion: Relations aren't even worth having when you're 12

-Line Break-

New Years at the Potters' II

It's hard to explain a holiday with the Weasleys'. They're SO loud. My family is quiet and boring, and a holiday involves my grandparents from both sides, my brothers and parents. My parents had siblings, but they weren't that interesting or close. It's so boring.

This year my mom and dad were going on vacation, so I was staying with Roxy and Fred. When Victorie found out, she squealed, "Oh Meggie! I'm going to have so much fun with you… I'm going to straighten your hair, and it's going to look amazing!" I don't know why, but she really likes me. Victorie and Teddy were obviously in love, even though they both seemed oblivious to it. Victorie was in her 6th year. She had veela genes leaving her with long, beautiful, silvery blonde hair. Teddy never looked the same, but around Victorie, he usually had blue hair, because that's what Victorie likes. Weirdly enough, they aren't dating.

So Roxy, Fred, and I got to the Potter Manor where the party was being held, Victorie was waiting. 

"Meggie, look at you hair. Didn't I do a good job?" She actually had done a really good job. She had pulled my long, dark hair out of my face and had put it half up in a braid. I really liked it.

"Meggie, Roxy, Fred!" This was James. He sprinted out of the kitchen.

"JAMES!" Ginny screamed from the kitchen. "CALM DOWN!" She poked her head out of the kitchen. Ginny Potter was a beautiful woman. "Hi Meggie. It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you for having me." 

"You're welcome. Now you guys go have fun."

We left her alone after that.

James took us to the game room. There were some muggle games. It was where all of his cousins hung out. In there were Rose and Al. Al looked exactly like his father, and not like his brother. He was almost 11 and starting Hogwarts next year.

Rose was hilarious. She had shoulder length dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She was the funniest, quirkiest, smartest person I knew.

"Can you believe that this is our last New Years before Hogwarts Al? Meggie! Look at this book I'm reading, it's so good. It's called Percy Jackson."

"I know! It's amazing right?" I interrupted her.

A grin spread across her face. She opened her mouth to say something when the door slammed open. Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Louis, Lily, and Hugo walked in.

Dominique was a year older than us, but she didn't go to Hogwarts. She went to Beauxbatons, and was in their first class quidditch program. Unlike her older sister, she didn't have blonde hair, but instead had shimmering red hair.

Lucy had blue hair and 3 ear piercings in each ear. She was the rebel, and she and my brother Ryan had something going on, and honestly, none of us wanted to know about it. They seemed kind of attached.

The others were all younger than me, and younger than Al and Rosie. They were sweet and little, all angels. Molly was Lucy's younger sister, and she had the Weasley red hair and glasses. Louis was Vic and Dom's younger brother and he had Vic's blonde hair. Lily and Hugo were the youngest. They were both 9 years old. Lily was petit with long red hair. She didn't look like James or Al. Hugo was Rose's younger brother. He had her color hair and brown eyes.

Lily ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Meggie! How are you? Why are you here? Is it because of James? He only talks about you. It's really funny."

James was blushing.

"Come on Lil, let's watch a muggle movie."

It was kinda adorable to see him acting so sweet to his sister. If there was one person in the world that could control him it wasn't his mother, it was Lily. He really loved his little sister. I couldn't do that with any of my brothers, they cared too much about quidditch and too little about anything that wasn't quidditch.

After dinner the adults told us to go back to that little room and watch more movies because we weren't in 4th year yet and it wasn't appropriate for us to be around them. So we all trudged and groaned upstairs, wanting to be older because being young sucked, and watched more movies. At some point the younger ones fell asleep and I was leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Meggie?"

"James?"

"Are you awake?"

"Barley."

"Happy New Years. It's midnight."

"Happy New Years to you too James. It's midnight. Let me fall asleep."

"Goodnight Meggie."

"It's good morning."

Conclusion: I'm still witty at midnight. Amazing

-Line Break-

Victorie Flips Out

One cold, windy March day I was sitting with James, Roxy and Freddie in the great hall, eating dinner, when Victorie came storming into the hall. She stalked up to Lucy.

"Look at this Luc! Can you believe this? He hasn't written back in weeks, and then just BAM a letter out of nowhere! This is insane."

Lucy pushed her blue hair out of her eyes and read the letter.

"Vic, this says that he loves you. What's the problem again?"

"He said that three months ago! And then he says nothing to me. For months! For three fucking months! And now he keeps going on and on and on and it's making me mad."

"Victorie. I promise, it's all going to be fine."

"You ALWAYS say that, Every time that he confuses me or makes me cry or makes me angry, you always say that. It's not going to be fine. I'm over it. I'm over this is shit. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done right?"

"Are you?" There was a voice from across the hall.

"Teddy!" Victorie scream. She sprinted to the other end of the hall. And slapped him across the face.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Then he kissed her. The whole hall erupted in cheers.

"That's what I expected."

James had disappeared. Teddy was his brother after all. I went to find him, because I knew that what Teddy really wanted right then was James to go up to him. He was Victorie's.

"James!"

"Teddy!"

Teddy hugged him.

"How are you?"

"Good. Why are you here?"

"Victorie."

"I'll leave you alone now. I love you and miss you though. Why'd you have to graduate?"

"It was my time. I miss you too."

Conclusion: Teddy and Victorie are adorable. And Teddy is one of the best siblings. Ever.

-Line Break-

Sean and his lady friend (Again)

My father made occasional trips to Hogwarts to scout. Well, by occasional I meant annual. And it was always on the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin weekend, because he was a good Gryffindor. I mean, he also saw the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw game but it's just not the same. He also liked to see us play, and this year since Sean was graduating, if he played well he's be guarantied a spot on my Dad's team. Sean was feeling the pressure.

And somehow, he seemed way too relaxed. When Sean got anxious, he flipped out on us. Some people called my dad the quidditch Nazi. They called Sean quidditch Nazi Jr. He hated it, but it was kinda funny.

So one week he should be freaking out, yelling, making us run a million laps and then fly a million laps and then make us practice for hours.

Instead, he had disappeared, leaving the rest of us standing on the pitch just staring at each other. Anya and Raff were making out on the side of the pitch, which was totally disgusting.

Ryan and Connor were muttering to themselves. I ran over to them and stood next to Connor. Connor was the tallest of the four of us, at an amazing 6'4". He grabbed my head as I walked over.

"If it isn't our little genius."

"Hi Connor."

"Have you seen Sean?"

"No."

Ryan snapped his head away from the castle. He was shorter, only 6'. He was also only 15.

"Okay, I'm going to look for him."

"I'll make them run. 5 laps for Meggie and James and 15 for Anya and Raff because they've been making out for literally 15 minutes and it's making me sick. I'm going to vomit."

"James! We have 5 laps. Let's go!"

So we ran our 5 laps and then lay back down onto the pitch.

"Where is your brother?"

"I have no idea."

"I bet he has a girlfriend and he doesn't want the rest of you to know. So he's hiding her."

"Why would you bet that?"

"Because I'd do that. With my family and all. They're really noisy and loud and embarrassing and if I had a girlfriend that didn't know them then I would wait. A long time."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

After another 45 minutes, we saw Ryan running back from the castle.

"I couldn't find him!"

"Okay then," Connor said. "Practice is done. I guess he'll contact you. And if not, then we'll kick Slytherin's ass on Saturday."

So, he didn't contact us. And we all walked in blind on Saturday.

Well, not really blind.

I walked into the locker room to get ready an hour and a half before the game, only to see my brother and his new secret girlfriend making out on a bench.

"Jesus Sean! Again?"

"Stop walking in on me Meggie! It's your fault!"

By this point he and his girl were separate and on different sides of the room. He wasn't exactly happy about that, and I could tell.

She was really pretty, with long straight black hair and blue eyes. I could see what Sean liked.

"Sean, who is this?"

"This is my sister, Enna."

"It's Meggie, not Enna. And Sean knows that."

"Well, this is Natalia."

"It's Nat, not Natalia. And Sean knows that."

I smiled. I liked this girl. She had spunk.

"Finally found one I like. Good for you. Now, where were you last Saturday? We haven't practiced for a week, and it's the most important game of they year today. Do you know that? Dad's going to be here, scouting for you."

"I know. I was busy. And I don't know if I want to play for Puddlemere. I want to play. But the Arrows, the Lightning and the Owls have already scouted me. I don't need Puddlemere to scout me too. Connor and Ryan want to play with Dad. I just… I've been playing with him my whole life. Maybe I want something new. I know you know how I feel. You're such a good seeker. Everyone wants you to play professionally. You're too smart for that. You'll do something amazing with your life, and I know it. It's the same for me. I'm NOT dad. On Saturday I was on a date with Nat because I have a life, I have a girlfriend and I love her and want to be around her. Is that too much?"

"No."

"Then help me. Help me tell Dad that I'm not playing for him."

"How?"

"Play really well. That'll make it easier, he'll be in a good mood."

"Okay. I guess that makes some sense. And by some sense I mean absolutely none."

"Just play well."

And I did. Of course.

"AND POTTER AGAIN! That boy is on FIRE. He's had 70 points this game! Insane! And the little Wood with the dive and… GRYFFINDOR WITH THE WIN! Those second years are amazing, looks like Gryffindor may have a future in this game!"

My dad stopped by after the game.

"Sean, congratulations, you'll be playing for Puddlemere this time next year."

"Actually Dad," I was standing next to him for moral support. "I won't be. I've decided to play for the Owls."

"Why? You're betraying the family. Do you know how embarrassing this will be for me? Do you? You can't do this to me Sean."

"I am. I'm sorry Dad, I really am. I don't want to be under your wing for the rest of my life. I want to be my own person."

"You are your own person."

"Am I? Or am I just a younger, handsomer you?"

He walked out then.

"Don't ever do that to me Meg. You'll play for Puddlemere right?"

"No. I don't want to play quidditch at all. It's fun and I enjoy it, but I don't want to play for a living."

"Two children in one day wow."

"Sean's not leaving you. He just wants to make his own decisions and form his own life. Didn't your dad and all your brothers' play for the Owls? And you didn't even though you could've. He's just doing what you did. Let him be, forgive him. Be proud of him."

"Meggie, you're an odd little girl."

"Am I that little?"

Conclusion: My brother NEEDS to thank me.

-Line Break-

Jason… I'm so confused

It was a hot on the last day of second year. I was lying on Roxy's legs next to James, Freddie, Eliana and Jason. Jason and James were laughing at something dirty that Jason had said. Jason hadn't cut his hair in 4 months and it was long. Really long. But he brushed it and it looked kinda good. Like, almost attractive. What was I thinking about? I didn't like Jason. He was a misfit with shaggy hair and deep brown eyes. I really liked his eyes.

Since that unfortunate potions day, I had been avoiding him like he was an illness. He hung out with the same people that I did, but we didn't make eye contact or actually talk. At all. I really wanted to though, so I was constantly going through the inner battle of wanting to talk and freaking out because of all the terrible, horrific embarrassing moment that could happen. It wasn't healthy.

"Meggie."

It was him, holy shit. My heart freaked out, spazzing and beating so fast. That couldn't be normal I thought. I sat up, my black hair had been out, and now the long black hair was in my face. I pushed it back with one hand. He was looking at me.

"Jason."

He smiled and I swear my heart melted.

"Oh, uh I was just wondering where you were going over summer break."

"I'm staying at my family house in Scotland. We have horses and a lake and it's going to be a lot of fun. In fact, why don't you all come for a week? That'll make it even more fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Jason said. That whole time, neither one of us had broken eye contact with they other.

James was glaring at Jason, and I didn't know why. They seemed to be friends.

"Freddie and I are staying with her all July. You guys should just pick one week to come visit in July. Seriously, her family has a castle pretty much. There are suits of armor and crazy paintings and a million bedrooms, even though Meggie chooses to sleep basically in a closet. She's a weird one, what can I say."

I glared at her.

"Love you Meg!" Roxy said, beaming.

"Can Gabby come too? I miss her so much over the summer. She's with her brother right now. Joe's being weird again and this boy in our year is like stalking him… but she'd love to come."

"Of course she can. Percy can come too, if he wants. Just no Orion. He's a little too creepy for me." I said to Jason and Eliana.

"For me too, I don't really like him. He's mostly Percy's friend. I just didn't have a lot of friends last year so I hung out with him. Now I have you guys, and you all seem to really get me in a way that even my brother doesn't. It's pretty awesome. I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too. You're pretty cool yourself. I always thought that Slytherins were going to be bullies like they were in my dad's day. But now I'm friends with one of them and I know that they're actually not mean at all. They're just incredibly dirty." Fred said.

"You love that about me, admit it."

"Fine. I love it." Freddie agreed.

Conclusion to Second Year: I love my friends, they're actually awesome.


End file.
